The invention relates to a method for providing a broadband infrastructure in a building by means of optical fibres for the transmission of optical signals, which building is provided with a system of conduits for ducting electric wires for the transfer of electric energy.
The invention further relates to a system for the transmission of optical signals via optical fibers in a building, which building is provided with a system of conduits for enveloping electric wires for the transfer of electric energy.
“Fibre To The Office” (FTTO) and “Fibre To The Home” (FTTH), increase of the number of PCs etc. and increase of broadband applications (Internet, multimedia, etc.) for application in offices and private situations induce a need for the application of optical fibres within buildings, houses, etc. In house-construction, normally no special facilities—cable ducts, etc.—are provided for the installation and maintenance of a computer network. The object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for installing and maintaining a network of optical fibres throughout the building without special constructional interventions. The invention is applicable in both new and existing buildings.